Tardis Adventures (version 6)
by Metatron's Prophet
Summary: The 1st Doctor, Ian, Barbara, and Susan find themselves in a future mining town, and discover an old enemy hidden beneath the surface.
1. Chapter 1

"Doctor, when we land again, could we please go find some books?" Ian asked. "It's just I have been getting rather bored lately. I could use something to do."

"'Something to do.'" The Doctor repeated. "Ian, we are traveling through time and space. Since the day you entered my Tardis, we have been running, fighting various evils, and running as if the devil was at our heels. Which it usually was. I can't believe you could consider that boring."

"But I don't, Doctor." Ian replied. "I simply want something for in between the adventures. There is practically nothing to do on the Tardis except eat and sleep."

"Oh, really." The Doctor said. "Well, I suppose you have a point there."

"Grandfather," Susan called out from over by the control console. "We are materializing."

"I will go get Barbara." Ian said. "Let's hope we have landed somewhere nice and not too dangerous."

"As usual, no sense of adventure." The Doctor murmured.

This is a normal start of the day for these time travelers, before all the running and danger. They were not always this happy family. Their adventures all started back in London, 1963. That was when Ian and Barbara, two teachers at Coal Hill high school, followed their most mysterious student, Susan, home. When they did, the two of them found the Tardis, a time machine disguised as a Police Box. A Police Box is an old-type of phone booth used to phone police only. Tardis stands for "Time-And-Relative-Dimension-In-Space." Meaning it can go anywhere in time and space.

Also, the Tardis is actually bigger on the inside. Just behind the doors is a large room where the control console is located. The control console is hexagon shaped, reaches up to the Doctor's waist, and has all kinds of controls, from buttons to levers. Only the Doctor and Susan can fly it, but it is clear they do not have much, if any, control over where the Tardis goes. However, that is the exciting part of traveling in it. You never know where you will end up next.

Barbara is around Ian's height, has a pretty face and nice blue eyes. Currently, she is wearing a white shirt and brown pants. Susan has black hair and is the same height as the Doctor. Today, she wore a blue long-sleeve shirt and new shoes from 21st century New York City. The Doctor wears a black frock coat, a fawn waistcoat over a wing-collared shirt, a black necktie and checkered trousers. His face is wrinkled, his hair is pure white and well combed back. By looking into his eyes, anyone could see he had a kind heart and great intelligence. Ian is a young teacher with combed black hair, green eyes and is a bit taller than the Doctor. His clothing consists of a black coat, black tie, a white shirt, and well polished shoes.

When Ian and Barbara found the Tardis, they met Susan's grandfather, the Doctor. At first, all he wanted was to get rid of them. He certainly did not want to travel with them, but that is what happened. As soon as Ian touched the control console, their journey together began. Over time, the Doctor grew fond of Barbara and Ian. Now, he would probably miss them dearly if they left.

The Doctor listened to the wheezing noise the Tardis makes as it materializes.

"So, Doctor, do you have any idea where we have landed?" Barbara asked.

"Have I ever?" The Doctor replied.

Smiling at each other, all four of them left the Tardis. Outside was a desert and a few yards away was some sort of town. All of the buildings were made of red bricks and there were dirt roads made for vehicles to move between the homes. Mostly, the only vehicles on the road were metal carts moving from house to house, offering food, toys and electronics. At the center of the town was the tallest building in the town. It was ten stories high and made of stainless steel. On top of it was a large platform with a some kind of spaceship docking on it. The building had made windows, but none of them could be seen through, at least not from the outside. The ship was square shaped, painted brown, had a glass dome of the center of the top where the pilot undoubtedly was, and had two wings the length of two football fields.

Next to the skyscraper was another building that was two stories high, painted white, and the length of four football fields. Constantly, there were people pushing carts full of some kind of shiny material into the taller building. Everyone from that building was covered in dirt.

"Doctor, I think we have landed on some kind of future mining town somewhere in a desert." Ian said. "Maybe the Sahara or Texas?"

"You are right about everything except we are not on Earth." The Doctor replied.

"How do you know, grandfather?" Susan asked.

"Well, perhaps because Earth has only one sun." The Doctor said, pointing up.

Barbara, Ian, and Susan looked up and saw that the Doctor was right. One sun was setting in the east and another was rising in the west. This was definitely not Earth.

"I would say this is the plant, Xros." The Doctor said.

"How can you be so sure?" Barbara asked.

"Because of the sign." The Doctor pointed to what appeared to be a bar with a sign above the door. "It reads, "Six-Hundred Flavors; Best Bar on Xros."

"Have you ever heard of this planet before, Doctor?" Ian asked.

"Never in all my years." The Doctor replied. "At least not one with a desert on it. Just one that is a frozen wasteland."

"So, we don't know what to expect here." Ian said. "Just great."

"I don't see the problem with that." The Doctor replied. "Maybe we can encounter something new. Something exciting. Surprising even."

"You seem to forget, Doctor, that surprises are not always good." Barbara said.

"Don't worry, Barbara. We will be fine. We always are." Susan assures her.

Suddenly, they heard multiple engines humming in the distance, getting closer every second. Moments later, a siren went off.

"Warning! Ore Raiders!" A voice said in between sirens.

Everyone on the street quickly fled into the nearest home, then shut and locked the doors. As the time travelers were about to follow the citizens, the raiders had arrived.

They came riding into town on motorcycle-like vehicles. The only difference was they had no wheels; instead the vehicles had glowing spheres that seemed to allow them to levitate a few feet above the ground. All the raiders wore some kind of goggles along with black masks over their mouths and noses. The black suits they wore were caked with dirt. Some of them carried gun-like devices in one of their hands.

"Run!" Barbara shouted, though she did not need to.

They were all running as fast as they could, racing down every road and alley they could find, but the raiders had spotted them and were in pursuit. Though the time travelers tried their best to escape, the distance between them and the raiders was constantly growing smaller. Then, when the Doctor tripped and fell, the raiders had caught them. The raiders rode in circles around them, preventing them from escaping.

Ian stood tall, trying to look tough while Barbara and Ian helped the Doctor to his feet. The situation was looking rather grim. However, matters improved once the shots were fired. These shots did not come from the raiders, but from people on the roofs of the home. It seems that the townspeople were not about to allow their town to be ruined by these raiders. Unfortunately, one of them did not want to leave empty handed. He grabbed Susan by her arm and pulled her onto his bike.

"Susan!" The Doctor shouted as the raiders rode away.


	2. Chapter 2

"We must go after them!" The Doctor said. "We must rescue Susan!"

"Right now, I think we have more pressing concerns." Barbara replied.

The people who had been shooting at the raiders were now coming out of the buildings, with their weapons aimed at the Doctor and his companions. Clearly, they had simply been driving away the raiders before. Now they were taking the three of them prisoner. One of them pulled out a yellow disc and pressed a button on it. For the next few minutes, nothing significant happened. They just stood there with laser guns pointed at them. However, the Doctor noticed something very interesting, and not in a good way.

"Doctor, look." Ian pointed at an approaching vehicle.

This vehicle looked like a rusty Ford truck. In fact, that is exactly what it was. Ian wondered how such a thing ended-up on this alien planet. That is when he formed a theory; this must be a human colony on another planet, some time in the distant future. Normally, Ian would be fascinated by this, but something told him that life here was not very enjoyable. Namely, the appearance of the people here. Their eyes were bloodshot and they seemed rather thin. Their hair was falling out and their teeth were yellowish. All of them had a somewhat pained expression. Even their clothes seemed to be in very poor shape. As Ian and his friends were loaded onto the back of the truck, Ian saw one of them drop to the ground. None of his friends went to help him. As the truck started moving, Ian saw him get back up.

"What kind of people are these?" He asked the Doctor.

"One with some very tyrannical leaders." The Doctor replied. "Did you notice those collars around their necks? I believe they are designed to keep them obedient."

"What do you mean?" Ian asked

"I mean, should they do anything their leaders disagree with, they will suffer pain or even be killed." He explained.

"So, we have been taken prisoner by people who are basically slaves to some tyrannical force that we know nothing about?" Barbara clarified. "Well, that's just fantastic."

"We will get through this." Ian said. "We'll find a way."

"I have already found a way, Chesterton." The Doctor said.

"What?" Ian inquired. "When? How?"

"Remember those raiders." The Doctor said. "I am willing to bet they are some sort of resistance movement. They weren't trying to capture or hurt us. They were determining if we were a threat or people to be saved. We need to find them more than ever now."

"I just hope Susan is safe with them." Barbara said.

Meanwhile, the raiders reached their base with Susan. As soon as Susan got off the motorcycle, she started asking questions. Examples being who they were, why they took her, and they usually just abduct people so roughly. The rider who grabbed Susan did not know what to make of her, or her friends. His name his Dante. He has tanned skin, gray eyes, and a gap in his teeth. While Susan was asking her questions, Dante was removing some of his gear and moving his motorcycle into the cave that served as the raider's base.

"Seriously, stop ignoring me!" Susan shouted.

"Alright." Dante said. "Just wait until we are inside the base."

At first, it seemed like an ordinary cave. However, after a second, they passed through a holographic screen. The cave apparently lead directly into a vast cassum. Counting them, there were about forty people in the cassum; each person was busy working at some sort of task. Also, everyone was either very old or quite young. The elders of the group were working on computers and other machines, including the motorcycle. The children were distributing food, helping move certain things, and even bandaging wounds. There were some cots and tents scattered about. For light they used some sort of self-recharging orbs that rotated around the cave.

Three guards stopped them when they entered. They wore the same type of clothing as everyone else, but were armed with spears with crackling electricity on one end.

Good to see you, Dante." The lead guard said. "Same goes for the rest of you. But could some please explain her?"

He was referring to Susan, of course.

"We rescued her in town, Gregory." Dante answered. "However, it is clear she is from off-world. I was hoping to take her to see Lee."

"I agree." Gregory replied. "Let's go."

Susan did not object because she was hoping the leader would provide her with some answers. As they walked through the raider's base, Susan noticed bits of ancient architecture scattered across it. Pillars that had decay and parts of wall with symbol on them. Oddly, Susan couldn't read it. Thanks to the Tardis's translation field, Susan should be able to understand any language, written or otherwise. However, these symbols remained unreadable to very, which is rather unusual.

Before Susan had a chance to ponder this further, they reached the leader's tent. Inside was a large table with maps and strategies lined out on it. There were five people in the tent; three old men, a teenager and a thirty year old man with scars on his arms. The man with scars was clearly a soldier. Susan could tell from his eyes; they were tired and weary. Just like the eyes of anyone who had seen tos many battles. Susan had seen such eyes before.

"What is it, Dante?" One of the old men asked.

"We found this girl wandering around town with strangers during our raid." Dante answered. "We managed to get her out before any of the Exterminators showed up." He turned to the man with scars. "What do you make of her, Lee?"

"What is your name, young lady?" Lee asked.

However, Susan was not paying attention. Her focus was on a pawn-like item on the map. It had a strong resemblance to some rather nasty life forms she and her companion had encountered before. If they were back in that town, then…

"Oh no!" Susan exclaimed.

Meanwhile, the Doctor, Ian and Barbara reached the shiny tower. They were then forced directly into an elevator. It was made of glass and located on the outside of the building. Whoever built it must have like to look down on the two and the landscape. Ian felt uncomfortable in the elevator. Not just because the four guards in the elevator with them, but because he could not help but worry about what would be waiting for them at the top.

Unfortunately, his worries were completely justified. When the doors opened, the three travelers found an old enemy waiting for them on the other side.

"It can't be!" Barbara exclaimed.

"Silence!" One of the Daleks shrieked.


End file.
